Rider of Rohan
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer and his wife confront Elfwine's coming of age and going into battle. ONESHOT. Part 48 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 48 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_A/N: Have had this idea for a bit, but didn't quite know what to do with it. Finally, it seemed to find a direction. Hope you approve. The reference of E/L already having "discussed this" is to the story Discord so, in a way, this is a follow-on to that story...twelve years later. It is rather ironic that I keep the header/footer to the Elfwine Chronicles in a file by themselves, and when I write a new one, I just insert the "guts" between the two. As it happens, this file uses the header/footer for #19, which was...Discord! I usually write the summary at the end of the story so I can just cut-and-paste it into ffn, and so I could easily tell which story outline I was using._

**Rider of Rohan**

**(Jun, 17 IV)**

Eomer followed his distraught wife to their bedchamber. Once there, and the door was closed behind them, he turned her to face him and pulled her into his arms. For several moments, he just held her as she wept, then he caught her face between his hands and tilted it up so he could look into her eyes.

"Thiri, we already discussed this when Elfwine was four years of age. I know it is difficult for you, dearest, but he cannot learn all that he needs to know in a training ring. You must trust me to know what I am doing and to watch over him."

She laid her face against his chest and hugged him tightly around the waist, saying, "I do trust you, beloved. It is just...I am terrified something will happen and I will lose him. It is the same terror I know every time you must go to battle."

He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to think what more he could say to calm and reassure her. "Beloved, the way an eored works is that they are mostly made up of men with experience. Only twelve or so new recruits is in each of them so that the men may fight, but still be able to watch over the younger ones who might make mistakes."

He paused, considering his next words, then continued, "The men are very protective of the boys and treat them as if their own sons. With Elfwine, they will be even more so because he is the heir to the throne. In some ways, it will be difficult for him to get the experience he needs because they will try to shelter him too much. But I promise you, I will stay beside him. I will let him fight, but I will be there if he takes a misstep. The other men will keep the worst of the battle away from us. Dearest, there is no other way to effectively train him, and he _must_ be able to do this. When he becomes king in my stead, he will have no choice but to lead his men into battle. By then, it will be too late for him to develop the experience and judgement he will need."

He was not sure she was actually listening to his words until a few moments later, she asked tremulously, "You are certain he is ready for this? That he is able to defend himself?"

"Undoubtedly. Elfwine is one of the finest young soldiers we have. Several have commented that his skill with a blade rivals my own, and he is a sensible young man who is alert and prepared. I have never seen him lose his focus when sparring, though most his age do at some point and usually regret it. The truth is, I am far more worried about the safety of the other boys in the eored than I am about him. If I had to be in a fight to the death with just one of them to aid me, I would readily choose Elfwine. He is a formidable opponent. He even bested Eldarion last year when they visited us here and the two practiced together. He _is_ ready for this, Thiri. I swear it."

Resignedly, she lifted her head from his chest and nodded. "Then I will try to be brave, and not worry too much. Forgive me my weakness, dearest."

"You are not weak, Thiri. You are a mother," he said tenderly. "I have little doubt that most mothers feel exactly the same as you do in this matter. And many of them have far more _reason_ to worry." He caught her eye and she gave him a wan smile in acknowledgement of his comment.

She started to step away from him, but he did not release his hold. When she looked up questioningly, he asked, "Did you know that there are boys who wish to join an eored that are turned away?"

She shook her head in surprise and he continued, "Thaldur has trained many in swordplay and use of other weaponry, and I trust his judgement implicitly. He knows in less than a week if a boy is not going to be able to achieve the level of skill that is needed. Only if we were absolutely desperate would we want such fighting, because our goal is always to return from battle with as many men as when we left. Some, it is clear, would be easy pickings for the enemy and we do not wish to risk their lives, or the lives of their comrades, if they are unable to do their part."

He hadn't been clear why he had told her this, but he hoped it would prove to be added reassurance to her. After considering his words, she nodded again. Raising sorrowful eyes to him, "Thank you for being so patient with me, dearest. I know I am not making this easy for you."

He pulled her close once more and kissed her head, whispering softly, "Even so, I am sure it is still easier for me than it is for you. I only regret it is necessary for me to bring this unhappiness upon you."

xxxxx

A horn sounded in the distance, and then was loudly echoed throughout Edoras by the horns of the watchtower guards.

Lothiriel jumped at the sound and bolted to her feet, staring at the walls as if she could see outside of Meduseld. An instant later, she exclaimed to Daelwyn, "Watch the children!" Then, lifting her skirts, she ran toward the front terrace.

She had only been there a few moments when the horns sounded again, indicating the eored had entered the city gates. She shifted impatiently as she awaited their trek up the hill, her eyes straining for a glimpse of her husband and son at the earliest possible moment.

It did not take long to spot Eomer at the head of the dwindling group. Already men had begun splitting off to their respective stables, with even more disappearing the closer they came. At length, only a couple dozen remained, and Lothiriel's eyes searched them for her son. She knew that eventually he would ride alongside his father at the head, but as a new Rider he would remain at the rear for at least a year until he had proven himself sufficiently in battle.

Her breath caught in her throat when she finally glimpsed him, and tears of relief sprang to her eyes that he appeared uninjured. Normally, the Riders were expected to care for their own mounts, but Eomer spoke a few words to Eothain, and he caught the reins of Elfwine's horse while the king motioned his son to follow him. Apparently, the king had chosen to break with tradition on this occasion.

The two trudged tiredly up the steps to Meduseld and came to a stop in front of the queen. Lothiriel knew she would be forgiven if she flung herself into Eomer's arms, but she strongly suspected that doing such a thing to her son would greatly embarrass him. With the utmost effort, she restrained herself, but could not help beaming at them with delight. Unwittingly, her eyes roved over the two of them searching for any sign of wound or injury, and she was relieved to see nothing to concern her.

Elfwine glanced at his father out of the corner of his eye, then removed his helm and stepped forward as his father took it, sweeping his mother into his embrace. His father had made him aware of her concerns over his safety, but he knew she would never discomfit him with effusive behavior.

"Rest easy, Mother," he said gently. "I am well."

She clung to him, and he knew he had rightly guessed that she would appreciate him making this overture. When finally her hold loosened a bit and she stepped back, wiping hastily at her tears, his father returned his helm. "See to your horse, Elfwine," he directed, and the boy nodded before moving away.

As he left them, Lothiriel's gaze moved to Eomer's eyes and she beamed gratefully at him, "Thank you, beloved. You have kept your promise, and more."

With a rakish grin, Eomer swept her into an embrace, "I did! Are you not going to show any more appreciation than that?"

THE END

12-19-05

_**End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
